


Up Where We Belong

by Julia3132



Category: Glee
Genre: Adoption, Blaine Gentleman, Classic Movie AU: Officer and a Gentleman, Don't Ask Don't Tell, M/M, Military, Not Kurt Friendly, Same-Sex Marriage, Scary Kitty, Sebastian Officer, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you ever wonder what happened after he carried his love out of the factory?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from Seblaine Week 2016. One of my first attempts at writing and after I reread it I noticed a major timeline issue that I could not ignore.
> 
> When I chose An Officer and A Gentleman, there was never a question in my mind of who would be the Officer and who would be the Gentleman. Sebastian..White Uniform..Enough said  
> (Plus Blaine carrying Sebastian out of the factory in a bridal hold just doesn't look right)

“Kurt! You insensitive son-of-a bitch!” Kitty was so mad that Blaine was holding her back so she didn’t attack their co-worker “You know what? You’re stupid too! We work in a fish packing plant! In Port Townsend, Washington! We are less than 100 miles from the Pacific Ocean! I can hide the body!”

Blaine let out a sigh as he tried to calm down his friend. “Kitty, go find Tina. She’s the one we should worry about now. I’ll talk to Kurt.” Kitty huffed in agreement but gave Kurt the universal sign for ‘I’m watching you’ before leaving.

Kurt crossed his arm, giving Blaine an indignant look like he was the wronged party. “I don’t understand what her problem is. She didn’t have to be so rude!” Blaine just stared at his co-worker trying desperately to find a way to diffuse the situation. He loved Kitty but he had no doubt that she really could ‘hide the body’.

“Kurt, you eavesdropped on a private conversation. Tina was obviously upset and you had no right to intrude. Then you decided to make things worse by suggesting we all go to the club to ‘pick up her spirits’. Kurt she is PREGNANT and the father of the child took off a week before he was to graduate from the Naval Officers’ Training Academy. Neither she nor the school know where he ran off to. Going drinking and dancing was probably the most inappropriate suggestion you could have given.”

 “Well” Kurt said changing his demeanor trying to sound sweet or maybe sexy “You and I could go to the club and to figure out ways to help her.” Blaine was attempting to come up with a polite way to say ‘Fuck No’ when indignant Kurt returned. “What the hell is he doing here?”

Blaine turned to see what was happening and he saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. It was Sebastian. Sebastian in a dress white officer’s uniform. Sebastian in a dress white officer’s uniform with a determined look on his face. Sebastian in a dress white officer’s uniform with a determined look on his face and now standing right in front of him. Sebastian in a dress white officer’s uniform with a determined look on his face, putting his arms around him, picking him up and spinning him around while kissing him passionately.

Once they removed their lips from each other and Blaine had his feet on the ground, he felt the cold sting of reality rush over him. “Bas, you can’t do this to me.”

Sebastian put Blaine’s face in is hands and looked at him in the eyes with a longing that acknowledged the four months they had been apart. “Killer, the President repealed Don’t Ask/Don’t tell today. I can be open about my sexuality. No more excuses B. We can be together without fear of it effecting my naval career.”

Tears began to streak down Blaine’s face. He had pushed his soul mate away so Sebastian didn’t have to make a decision between love and duty. This was almost too much to believe. It was everything he dreamed about at night when he was alone and heartbroken. He had so much to say but the only thing that would come out was a weak “Really?”

Sebastian kissed him again and then said “Really B. I am never letting you go again.” The passionate kissing returned but this time instead of being spun Blaine was lifted up into Sebastian’s arms. As he was being carried out of the plant in a bridal hold, Blaine noticed that all of his co-workers were cheering, except Kurt of course. Kitty was smiling and yelling ‘Go get it Blaine’ in between wolf whistles. However, Blaine couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt when he saw Tina. He was so happy at the same time she was so heartbroken. Tina gave him a small smile and mouthed ‘Be Happy’ and he mouthed the same to her along with an ‘I love you’. Blaine turned his head back to look at his beautiful man and his smile came back. Since he was so happy he began to feel a little feisty so he took Sebastian’s hat, placed it on his own head and began to laugh about how much a person’s life could change in a single day.

** About an hour later **

That night, when he and Sebastian got to his apartment, Blaine found his parents and Cooper separating his belongings into boxes labeled Send, Donate and Trash. After being crushed into a hug by his mother he was finally able to ask what was going on.

“Killer, I am stationed in Norfolk, Virginia. We have a flight the day after tomorrow so I can be back on duty Monday. Your parents are here to help get your stuff packed so we can get it shipped. Oh, and they are coming with us to the courthouse tomorrow.”

Blaine was still very confused “Why are we going to the courthouse tomorrow?”

Sebastian explained “You know Washington State just passed a marriage equality law but has also had a State Registered Domestic Partnership law since 2007, right?” Blaine nodded as a signal to continue “I talked with JAG and the lawyers agreed that a legal Domestic Partnership would have better standing with the Navy than same-sex marriage. It is just too big of a hot button issue right now.” Blaine nodded again. “With the Domestic Partnership you would be considered in the same way as any other spouse and would be eligible for all of my benefits. I know this is all really fast but B this is what we need to do to be together. I know it is not the same as having a wedding but I promise you the day that same-sex marriage is legal in all 50 states I will get down on one knee and then you can plan the ceremony of your dreams. Do this with me B. Be my Legal Partner. The only thing I ask is that you take my name. Everyone goes by their last name in the military and it will just make things a lot easier.  Oh, and even though this is technically not a marriage, I got us these.” Sebastian open a small ring box containing two simple platinum bands. Blaine thought they were perfect.

For the second time that day Blaine looked around to see people that were truly happy for him, but for the first time he wondered about the presence of his parents and brother. “Bas, you called my family?” Everyone nodded. “Did you tell them everything?” Once again they all nodded as Blaine turned toward his parents. “You don’t think we’re crazy?”

Blaine’s father spoke as by this time his mother was a blubbering fool. “That man there loves you. He loves you. I know in the past I had issues with your sexuality, but a part of that is I thought that you would never have any of this. Now I am not necessarily thrilled with you changing your name but I understand the reasoning behind it. All I ask is that when your first child is born he or she has an Anderson family name in there somewhere.”

At this point Cooper decided that he needed to chime in “OK Squirt, you look like you are about ready to lose your shit. I have just have one question for you. Are we going to the courthouse tomorrow or not?”

Blaine bows his head and then raises it showing everyone a shy smile “Yeah, we’re going to the courthouse tomorrow.”

** The next 7 months **

With as crazy as things had been in becoming Lt. and Mr. Smythe, life in Norfolk was relatively calm. Sebastian thrived at his new assignment and Blaine threw himself into getting them settled in base housing and learning the nuances of being a Navy spouse. They enjoyed the development they moved into and none of their neighbors seemed to have any issues having two men as one of the couples in the area.

Not everyone was adapting to the repeal as well. After an embarrassing (and public) incident involving a high ranking admiral, Blaine was approached by a neighbor about a job. JAG felt they needed a LBGTQ community advocate (they were working on the name) in their offices. The neighbor told Blaine about how they have had problems filling the position because applicants were either knowledgeable about LBGTQ issues or had a grasp of ‘Navy ways’ but none had both qualities. Three days later Blaine was welcomed by the JAG staff to his new position.

Blaine thrived as much in his job as Sebastian did in his. He was even considering going back to finish his degree and eventually go to law school. It got to the point that they were so happy that they started to joke about when ‘the other shoe would drop’. Then on a Tuesday night they got a phone call that dropped the other shoe, but in the best possible way.

Tina called. She had decided that she was not ready to be a mother and wanted the couple to adopt her baby. The issue was that they didn’t have much time to consider the idea because Tina was scheduled to be induced on Friday. 

The partners just stared at each other for the first five minutes after the call ended. “Bas, say something” Blaine said as Sebastian looked like he might stop breathing.  “B, we have three days to make this huge decision. What do we do?”

Blaine started to giggle which soon turned into a rather loud belly laugh “My love, you gave me 24 hours to decide whether or not I wanted to be your Domestic Partner. 72 hours seems like all of the time in the world to me.” Sebastian joined Blaine in laughing at the pure ridiculousness of the situation.

 “We’re really going to do this. B?”

 “Yes Bas. We are really going to do this.”

With Blaine’s connections at JAG and the fact that all of Sebastian superior officers thought very highly of him, the Smythes were able to get Sebastian 30 days parental leave (it is not supposed to be granted until the child was actually born but..), and all the paperwork to not only start adoption procedures but register the baby (BABY!) as a dependent. Blaine’s parents bought their tickets to Seattle (“No arguing Blaine, this is our grandchild”). They would also pick ‘their sons’ up at the airport and drive them to Port Townsend. Their neighbor Mary volunteered to not only make sure the crib they ordered was delivered and set up but she would also ‘activate’ the Family Support Group and make sure they had all the ‘baby stuff’ they would need. When she asked if they would mind sharing with her the sex of the baby in case some of the Group wanted to get gender-specific items, the fathers-to-be just smiled. They were having a son.

When they landed in Seattle the expectant fathers each had 12 missed calls and one hysterical mother. It seemed that Baby Boy Smythe did not want to wait to be induced and decided he wanted to meet Daddy and Papa now! Blaine and Sebastian made it to Port Townsend just as Tina was getting ready to push. Forty minutes later they were holding their son.

By the time the baby was born Cooper had ‘joined the party’ as he liked to call it. The fathers, grandparents and uncle were set-up in a room and about 20 minutes later the baby was brought in after his check-up. Of course he was perfect.

When it was finally Blaine’s father’s turn to hold his grandson he asked his son if he remembered the request he had made concerning the baby’s name. It was Sebastian that spoke up. “Yes, we both remembered. I wanted the baby to be named after B since he took my last name and then we settled on a family name for the other.” When they told Blaine’s family the name they chose the fathers became a little put off when the Andersons broke into laughter. Like really hard, tear inducing laughter. 

“Squirt” Cooper said as he was the first to be able to speak “Do you not get it? Wow, you really don’t! While I am honored beyond belief you need to really think about his name.”

Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other, Blaine giving his partner a look to ‘please calm down’ because Sebastian was beyond pissed. At that very moment the couple finally realized what the others were saying. While they began to laugh just as hard as the others it was decided that the name was too perfect to change. Their son would just need a nickname.

The next day a birth certificate was issued for Anderson Cooper Smythe. Andy for short.

** July 4, 2015 **

Blaine was standing with 3,000 other people waiting for their loved ones to disembark from the battle cruiser. Sebastian had been at sea for the last four months and Blaine and Andy missed him like crazy. Andy would walk (yes, walk—woo hoo!) around the house blabbering “Papa, Papa, Papa, Papa”. Blaine was thankful every day for Skype. Andy would get his one minute (enough for him to be satisfied) of Papa and then he would play for the next 29 minutes while Blaine would stare into the green eyes of the man he loved. The hardest part of the separation was the last 10 days when the ship went into radio silence. However, this time Blaine was ecstatic that Sebastian was oblivious to what was happening.

Back when Blaine and Sebastian had become Domestic Partners they made a pledge to not marry until it was legal in all 50 states. The only exception would be if the Navy insisted.

They renewed the conversation in October of 2014 when Virginia passed a same-sex marriage law but they decided to continue to hold out. Then eight days ago, when Sebastian was in radio silence, the Supreme Court of the United States made a ruling that legalized same-sex marriage throughout the country. Even though Sebastian had promised to get down on one knee the day that happened, Blaine had a better idea. So that is why, when Sebastian finally locates his family he will be surprised to find Blaine on one knee next to Andy who will be holding a sign saying ‘Papa will you marry Daddy?’ 

**Author's Note:**

> In the movie, the "baby daddy" committed suicide. Since I wrote Tina as the expectant mother, I saw Mike as the father. I could not do that to Mike thus the running away. I just assumed that the issues with the father relinquishing custody were worked out.
> 
> All of the dates concerning same-sex marriage are factual.


End file.
